1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to audio amplifiers, and more particularly, to a high efficiency audio amplifier system.
2. Related Art
Amplifiers are utilized to amplify an input signal and produce an amplified output signal. In some applications, amplifiers operating as audio amplifiers are used to receive an audio signal as an input signal, and produce an amplified audio signal as an output signal. Amplifiers may be classified in different classes based on their operational characteristics. Example classes of amplifiers include Class A, Class B, Class AB, Class C, and Class D. Class A, Class B, and Class AB amplifiers are typically considered analog designs. Class D amplifiers are typically considered switching designs due to their switchmode operation. Class A, Class B, and Class AB amplifiers usually operate with higher losses and therefore lower efficiency than Class D amplifiers. Efficiency of operation can be a significant consideration when energy sources to power an amplifier are limited. In addition, cost of components from which the amplifier is manufactured may be a concern when designing an amplifier.